Episode 7152 (31st August 2009)
Plot Janice puts her first aid skills into practice and puts Joshua in the recovery position. Claire's shocked whilst Ashley quickly phones an ambulance. Rita breaks the terrible news to Emily that Ramsay is dead. Emily's visibly shaken. Umed sets up a curry stall at the fete. Teresa insists she makes a better curry and they agree to a "curry challenge". Kevin and Molly finish their race. Sophie congratulates her dad and leaves them saying she wants to join her mates at the fete. Kevin and Molly look at each other longingly. At the hospital, Ashley and Claire are relieved that Joshua is going to be fine. Emily makes a phone call to the Foreign and Commonwealth Office and discovers Ramsay died of a brain tumour. She realises Ramsay knew he was dying and wanted to make up with Norris before his death. Norris pretends he doesn't care. Emily loses her temper with him and calls him a selfish little man. Sian and Ben con Umed and Teresa out of free curry. Teresa can't help being impressed at their cheek. Emily tells Rita how much Ramsay meant to her. Ashley thanks Janice for helping save Joshua's life. Janice is glad she could help. Kevin and Molly have sex in a hotel room and admit it's what they both want. Graeme wins the raffle and returns the Ricky Hatton signed boxing gloves to Ashley. Ashley's very grateful. Emily sits alone and cries over her loss of Ramsay. Norris visits his mother's grave and places some flowers next to those left by his dead brother. It's clear that deep down he's very upset. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Umed Alahan - Harish Patel *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey Guest cast *Ben Richardson - Lucien Laviscount Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Heaton Park *North Cross Cemetery *Weatherfield General - A & E department *Unnamed hotel - Guest bedroom Notes *The unofficial Australian National anthem Waltzing Matilda is played over the closing scenes of this episode in a rare use of incidental music. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Janice's first-aid skills are put to use as Joshua suffers a severe reaction to the wasp sting; and Emily responds badly to news of Ramsay's death, prompting Norris to visit his mother's grave. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,890,000 viewers (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD